U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,009 shows in its FIG. 5 a prestressed concrete barrier extension member 100 which spans a joint between two adjacent barriers 20. The structure is said to resist the exposing of an end face of a barrier directly to a vehicle impinging a first of the pair of adjacent barriers.